


Adoring Kenma Kozume

by AmoaJungsis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cock Rings, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoaJungsis/pseuds/AmoaJungsis
Summary: A bunch of smut-shots. I ship Kenma with literally everyone. He's my favourite character in Haikyuu! A BUNCH OF RARE PAIRS TOO!!!





	1. Chapter 1

More ships will be added. I keep forgetting some. Most chapters will be posted in the afternoon; slow updates too.


	2. Akaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Kenma have a sleep over. Akaashi loves Kenma's night clothes.

Akaashi was waiting for Kenma to come out the bathroom. When Kenma walks out he becomes silent.  
Kenma's night clothes was killing Akaashi. The blond didn't know.

Kenma was wearing black shorts that stopped just above his perky butt. A longsleeved red flannel night shirt that stopped at his bellybutton, his small waist looked perfect. To top it off Kenma wore black thigh highs thay perfectly contrasted his milky white thighs and skin.

Akaashi groaned as Kenma started walking towards the bed. Kenma's thighs just barley touching as he walked. His sharp hipbones jutted out as if it were trying to cut someone. His hips swaying seductively unconsciously. Lastly his collarbones, sharp and pale as well as his neck.

Akaashi wanted to mark the boys clean pale skin. He wanted to create load of hickyes that lasted for weeks. Akaashi wanted to taste the smaller boys skin and hear him cry out as he sucked beautiful bruises onto his thighs. To put it blantly; Akaashi wanted Kenma.

The two setters have become close due to their boyfriends. Kenma and Kuroo were dating while Bokuto and Akaashi were dating. The two boys were forced onto double dates and forced to deal with their silliness. Akaashi and Kenma would bake and listen to music together. They'd end up having sleepovers pretty much every weekend.

Kenma snapped Akaashi out of his daze by sitting on the bed. He pulled out his PSP from his bag and began playing it. Akaashi wasn't having it. Kenma was the only person Akaashi could stand to talk to (other than Bo and Kuroo of course), although Kenma didn't talk much he would still participate in their conversations.

"Hey I barley get to see you and you're playing that PSP if yours." Akaashi sighs.

"Sorry Keji-san." Kenma saves his game and puts the device away. 

"What do you wanna do?" the blond questions.

"I had an idea actually!" Akaashi smirks.

Akaashi brings his left hand up to caress the silky soft strands of Kenma's hair. Kenma leaned into Akaashi's hand. Akaashi brought his right hand up to Kenma's thighs. He started stroking them. 

Kenma gasps when he feels Akaashi rubbing his thighs.

"A-Akaashi-san! What're you d-oing?" his cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

Akaashi moved both hands to Kenma's thighs and startes to slip his hand through Kenma's thigh highs. Then he scrapes at Kenma's inner thighs, creating red lines.

"Ah! Akaashi what are y-you doing!?" Kenma pants.

Suddenly the sensation stops as hands remove themself from his thighs. Akaashi turns to get his phone and props it up on a pillow on the bed. He goes to his apps and taps on the camera; switching it to video.

"We're going to surprise our boyfriends okay." Akaashi says firmly leaving Kenma no choice but to agree with him.

Akaashi starts recording.

Kenma shivers as he feels hand run down his chest to his thighs. 

"Mhmm! You're thighs are driving me crazy you know!" Akaashi leans down to lap at Kenma's thighs.

"I can see why you love them so much Kuroo." Akaashi looks at the camera and smirks.

Akaashi leans back up and pushes Kenma to the bed roughly. Kenma sucked in a breath of air as the taller boy started to unbutton his shirt. He lifts his uppee body to allow Akaashi to take of his shirt. Akaashi leans down and lick Kenma's left nipple, his other hand tweaking and pinching the right nipple.

"Aah mhmm fuck! Keji don't stop!" Kenma moans. Akaashi feels his member twitch to life when the blond moaned his first name. 

"Your nipples are sensitive aren't they. You've been such a good kitten."

Akaashi starts traveling kisses down Kenma's chest. He kissed his abdomen and his sternum but nevee kissing him any lower. Kenm becomes tired of it and starts to rech his hand down to slip off his shorts. Akaashi slaps his hand away and instead takes the shorts and underwear off himslef.

Kenma groaned as Akaashi comes back up to suck on Kenma's neck. He latched his lips onto the part of his skin where the shoulder and neck become one. He sucks roughly, biting the spot harshly and continuing to suck and bite on it.

"Ooh Keji, that feels so good. Mark me more Ke-ahhh-ji oh god!" 

Akaashi does the same all over Kenma's neck; decorating the milky white skin with blackish purple bruises. 

"Look at that. Hickeys look glorious on this little kitten. Ah kitten, you're being so good. You must be rewarded." Akaashi stares into the camera.

"Bokuto you need to taste him. Kenma-kun taste like vanilla and whip cream."

"Keji more please!" Kenma moans excitedly.

"Ah that's right kitten. You deserve a reward." Akaashi grins and pulls Kenma up to his knees.

Kenma waa grateful they were in Akaashi's bed and not on hardwood that makes his knees hurt like hell.

Akaashi gives Kenma a look. He immediately started to take off Akaashi's shirt and pants. Kenma stops when he reaches the boy boxers.

Kenma get down on all fours and sticks his ass high in the air, wriggling it a little. He stared Akaashi straight in the eyes and slowly pulls his boxer breifs down with his teeth. He smirks a little when Akaashi throws his head back and groans.

At this point they were both fully hard and their erections weren't touched. Kenma leans down towards Akaashi's thick hard cock.

He sticks his tongue out and laps at the head of his cock. The taller boy groans as his tip gets licked at.

Kenma then wraps his lips just around the crown and suck as hard as he can. He whimpers when he feels rough hands fist his hair.

"Oh fuck Kitten. You're doing so well." Akaashi tightenz his grip on Kenma's hair 

Kenma is taken aback when strong hands force him down Akaashi's shaft.

Kenma was deepthroating his bestfriend.

This excited him. He hallowed his cheeks to fit more if Akaashi's thick hard cock into his mouth. His cock twitching and begging to be touched.

Kenma went further down Akaashi's dick until he reached the pubic hairs. He reached down to fondle with Akaashi's balls. Hands massaging them gently and he bobs his head up and down Akaashi's girth. 

"Fuck Kitty. I see why Kuroo loves this. Ahh Kitten, you like the taste of me huh?" Akaashi moans and starts thrusting into Kenma's mouth.   
He starts to choke but stops himself as he breathes through his nose calmly. Akaashi's cock hit the back of Kenma's throat and he holds it there. Pushing Kenma's head so he can't move, having his cock right in Kenma's thoat.

Kenma swallows around the memeber and Akaashi loses his shit. His orgasm just seconds away. Akaashi starts to see white behind his eyes and forces himself out of the blonds mouth on to thrust back in harshly.

Kenma sucks hard on his cock and tugs at the taller boys balls. He moves up to tongue at the slit and force it to feed him pre-cum.

"I'm close! Fuck keep going I'm so close babe so close."  
Akaashi groans deeply as his orgasm approaches.

He slams his cock back into Kenma's throat and shoots his cum down his throat.

Kenma held Akaashi's dick in it's place as he kept sucking him throughout his orgasm, milking him dry.

The tiny setter swallows the load his bestfriend shot down his throat and hums.

"You taste salty Keji-san. I love it. Thank you for feeding me, Kitten was hungry!" Kenma looks him in the eye innocently.

Akaashi looks down at Kenma's hard cock already leaking and soaking the bed with pre-cum.

"Let me help you with that, Kitty." Akaashi smiles seductively as he grabs a hold of Kenma's cock.

"Mhmm!" Kenma screeches as Akaashi pumps his cock at a slow pace.

"More Keji!" Kenma whimpers and Akaashi stops his movements.

"More what, Kitty?"

"Please stroke my cock until I scream out your name when I cum from your hands being wrapped around my shaft!" Kenma moans lewdly all the while staring Akaashi down.

Akaashi starts to pump his cock at a fast pace. His hand squeezing the blonds cock in his hands.

He bringa his hand up and down non-stop. His thumb digs itself into the sensitive boys slit.

"Ahhh Keji! Don't stop."

Akaashi could tell the small boy was close because his body started to tremble with pleasure.

Kenma turns his head to stare at the camera, mouth open letting out a plea to Keji. 

He starts to shake tremendously and Akaashi speeds up his hand movements even more. White stars flash through Kenma's eyes as his orgasm rippled through his body.

"AHH KEJI-OH!" Kenma screams his lungs out, sits up and grips the other setters back scraping and scratching his nails all over Keji's back side, creating scratch marks and deep red lines.

White ropes of cum burst out of his cock and lands on Akaashi's toned stomach.

"Hah, that was so good Kitten. You did such a good job babe." Kenma and Akaashi fell lax onto Akaashi's bed. Lungs dying for air.

Kenma leans down and laps all of his cum off Keji's chest. Then reaches to stop the recording on Akaashi's phone. He hands it to him and the black headed boy starts to scroll through his contacts, landing on a group chat titled 'Absolute Faves' which obviously consisted of Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, and himself. He sent the video of he and Kenma gettinf eachother off.

He put his phone on the ground and turned off the light, getting under the covers as Kenma did. Kenma's back was facing him and he was fast asleep. Akaashi wraps his arms around his bestfriends tiny waist starts to fall asleep.

"Good night Kitten."


	3. Oiken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oikawa and Kenma get steamy in the shower. See what I did there?! *laughs at my own joke*

The steaming water ran down Kenma's back joining other water droplets that fall to the curve of the boys ass, then dropping off onto the shower floor.

The young boy hums intently as he closes his eyes imagining the warmth of the water was someone else. That someone else happened to be Oikawa. Why him you ask? It was simple Kenma thought.

Various setters in Japan were at a camp for setters, obviously.

Kenma had been walking into the gym feeling energized for once in his life. He'd get to see some of his friends (Akaashi, Suga, and Oikawa to be precise.) He walked in thinking about how fun it'd be to hang with people who weren't as annoying and loud as Kuroo and Bokuto. Sure Oikawa was a strange one, but he had this deadly gaze whenever it was hus turn to show off his beautiful sets. It made Kenma shiver, he wondered how it would feel to be spanked with such a strong, hard, manly hand.

He didn't look it, but boy oh boy Oikawa was possive as hell.

Kenma wandered what it'd feel like to be controlled by someone as strong as Oikawa.

The way his hips jut out when he jumps to set the ball made the blond boy quietly moan while thinking how hard he would thrust into him. Making Kenma scream his name like a mantra and the only name he'd been taught to say.

~  
The small boy jumped when he felt strong arms wrap around his naked torso.

"Why so frightened? I thought kittens had great senses." the boy purrs while moving his hands down to cup the boys ass.

Kenma knew that lighthearted voice anywhere.

Oikawa squeezed the blonds tight perky bottom. He liked his lips feeling the skin mold perfectly in his hands.

Kenm suddenly gasps for air as he was pushed to lean over the ledge of the shower (basically a bathtub.)

His head was pushed down and his hips forced up higher. A lound sharp sound was heard.

"Ahh!" Kenma screams loudly as the brunettes hand landed smack dab onto his left ass cheek.

"Mhm I can't wait to see your skin turn red with my hand prints." the taller boy groans, leaning forward placing his pelvis against Kenma's slowly redining ass.

Oikawa brought his hand back up in the air only to slam back down on his small but perked ass.

"S-stop it hurts." the blond boys whimpers to which the elder only smirk and pinches his ass cheeks.

Kenma's back arched as Oikawa brought a hand down to his entrance.

"This is going to hurt but I promise it'll feel better after a minute." Oikawa says as he slips his middle finger in the young setters hole.

It didn't hurt a lot because Kenma had been shoving a dildo Kuroo bought him for his birthday up his ass not too long ago.

"Were you masturbating little one?" the setter asked with a smirk plastered on his god like face.

"Tell me, who exactly were you masturbating to?" the brunette asked, thrusting his finger in and out of his hole.

"Ahh! Y-you Oikawa-san." the boy half moaned.

Oikawa entered a second finger into the pale boys hole.

Be curled his finger, slightly scraping against Kenma's walls. He was searching for the spot that made him see stars.

The third year lowly groans at the squelching noise that was heard everytime he slid his fingers in and out.

"Fuck! Yes. Yes, there!" the normally quiet boy screams as Oikawa jabbed his finger against his prostate.

The elder pulled his fingers out, earning a whine of protest from the kitten that was hunched over the edge of the tub.

"Don't worry little one, I'm gonna fuck you hard. But It's better with my thick cock instead of my fingers." he purrs in Kenma's ear.

He swiftly soaks his cock in the hot water splashing on them and lines it up with the younger hole.

Oikawa thrusts in without warning causing the younger to scream his name so loud he thought they'd alert the others.

"Fu-uck Oikawa-san, you're s-so big! Ahh!"

Oikawa pulls back out waits for Kenma to let his guard fall before slamming his member back into the tight ring of muscle that was causing Oikawa to lose his mind.

"You're so fucking tight little one. Even after I fucked you with my fingers." he groans as the foreskin on his cock was pulled back from the walls squeezing around his girth.

Kenma wanted more. His untouched cock was begging to be played with.

He reached his hand down to cup his balls and squeeze them in his hand. 

Kenma lewdly calls out Oikawa's name when he thumbs the slit of his dick.

"No, no, no little one. No one gave you permission to touch yourself." he grins possessively and slaps the youngers hand from his throbbing cock.

The brunette brings his hand up and spanks the younger boy three times, hardly of course.

Kenma clenched and his walls tightened around the thick cock thrusting into his hole, his walls squeezing aroundm Oikawa.

"Oh fuck little one. Don't do that." he grunts.

His thrust start to become relentless and messy.  
They both felt the strong heat and tug in their lower belly.

"Ahh! Oh god faster Oikawa-san faster. Please!" the boy quivered and started to push his ass against the elders pelvis, forcing his cock to go deeper than before.

"Fuck! You feel so good around my dick." Oikawa moans and grabs a hold of Kenma's throbbing member.

He pumps the youngers cock agonizingly slow.

Kenma slams himself back when the brunette thrusted forward. This however made Oikawa slam deep into his prostate

"AHH! Fuck I'm gonna cum. Oikawa-san please let me cum." the blond pleads as Oikawa stays pounding into the youngers prostate.

The heat in their bellies growing stronger with each passing second.

" OHH OIKAWA-SAN! Yes!" Kenma screams as a white liquid bursts out of his slit, smothering Oikawa's hand in semen.

A couple more strong thrusts and Oikawa came inside Kenma chanting the nickname he'd given the blond setter tonight.

He pulled out of Kenma and flipped the boy over to trap his plump lips into a gentle kiss.


	4. Sugaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's not as innocent as Sugawara thought he was.

Kenma had asked to come over Sugawara's house for help with mastering a new setting skill. The elder was confused as to why the blond didn't ask Akaashi.

-  
"I wanted to learn from other people, Akaashi wants me to try and be more social." Kenma says pouting with his head down.

"Oh. No hun you're fine. I'll help you." the silver headed boy replies, leading Kenma to his backyard.

"Oh, and may we practice sliding Sugawara-san" he questions quietly.

"Yes of course."

And so the two boys began practicing their sets and sliding techniques. They were tired, thirsty, and hungry by the time they finished. "How about we I go make some sandwiches and we can eat them on the table outside." Suga suggested pointing to the picnic table in the center of his backyard. Kenma agreed. Then Suga went inside to make two nutella sandwiches and two cartons of milk. Kenma studied his surroundings. Suga's backyard was fenced and had luscious flowers growing everywhere except for the center. This would be perfect Kenma thought as Suga came out of the house carrying two plates that held the food and two cartons of milk. As he sat down they began eating, well Suga began eating. Kenma was staring at Suga's lips as they bit into the sandwich, oh how he wanted to feel those lips on his skin. Then he watches Suga lift his up to down the carton of milk, a little bit running down his neck and slipping into his shirt where his toned stomach was. The blond boy got up from his side of the table and went over to Suga. Kenma took a seat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck and wrapped his legs tightly around Suga's hips. "Ah, Kenma-kun. What're you doing?" Suga asked bringing his hands up to grip at Kenma's butt.

"I want you Sugawara-san!" Kenma said nipping at the other boys earlobe.

"Please Sugawara-san, I've wanted you for a while." he whispers seductively and starts to roll his hips.

"Ah! Sugawara-san!" Kenma moans as he grinds his already hard cock against the taller boys half erect cock.

"We're outside, someone could see us or my parents could come home at a random time and see us." Suga furrows his eyebrows in worry.

"Doesn't it make it more exciting?!" Kenma lets out a strangled groan.

Suga didn't say anything after that, instead he removed his hands from the shorters ass and roughly grabs his hips.

Kenma leans in to kiss Suga as he grinds on him.

Soft cherry flavored lips meet Suga's slightly chapped lips. His mouth tasted of the nutella sandwich he had eaten earlier.

The blond breaks the kiss and leans down to grab lube out of his volleyball bag.

"Oh, you were planning this weren't you Baby boy. Mhmm you're a naughty boy. Thinking you can come over and manipulate me?" Sugawara said with a smirk.

"Baby boy needs to be punished." Kenma mewls lewdly and Suga pulls off both of their shorts.

He then brings his hand down hard and rough on the pudding haired boys ass.

Kenma hands Suga the lube from his bag and Suga starts to coat his thick cock in his hand.

Suga strokes his cock achingly slow.

"Senpai! I already prepared myself. Baby boy wants your thick hard cock in me now!" Kenma squeals and lifts his ass.

Suga grins and spreads the smaller boys ass cheeks and slams Kenma's hips down at the speed of light.

"AH!" Kenma lets out a lewd scream.

The blond then starts to grind and lift his hips up and down.

"Yes right there Sugawara-san! Please don't stop." he moans all the while slamming himself onto Suga's girth.

As the small boy rides his senpai, he can't help but clench. The thick member that was pounding inside him made him feel all the vains that stuck out, adding more friction. 

Suga's cock was one of the greatest he's ever felt pounding inside his hole.

"Fuck, Baby boy you're doing great! Just like that mhm." he groans deeply in his throat.

Kenma's legs had gotten tired from bouncing on the silver boys dick so he just stuck to grinding on his cock.

Suga's hands stopped Kenma's hips from moving and instead he pulls out and angles his dick to hit at just the right spot.

He then thrust into the boy slamming directly into the small boys prostate.

"AHH! YES! P-please god don't stop!" Kenma screams as his prostate is abused over and over.

"Senpai I-I'm gonna c-cum." he shirks.

"Let's come together Baby boy." the tall setter says roughly into the smallers ear, biting the shell.

"Fuck yes! Please fuck me harder. I want to cum s-so bad. AH!" the blond cries into the elders shoulder.

"Fuck I'm coming." he says thrusting harshly.

Suddenly the blond reaches his limit and thick white ropes of semen burst through the slit of cock.

Suga cums inside the trembling boy and pulls out.

"Ah Baby boy, you came untouched!" Suga smiles and the two boys just lay in eachothers arms.

They didn't care if they were outside, naked, sweaty, and covered in cum. They had each other and that was all that mattered in that moment.


	5. Bokukuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto walk in on Kenma masturbating.

Kenma gasped as he slid his own fingers into his slick hole. He put in another finger, hr now had 4 fingers in his tight and hot hole.

"AH!" Kenma screams and throws his head back as he pounded his fingers against his prostate.

Over his own loud moans, pants, and gasps he didn't hear the door of his bedroom open.

Kuroo and Bokuto stop in their tracks, eyes wide.

Heat travled down south to their dicks as they watched Kenma fuck himself with hid while fist.

Bokuto was the first to move, going up to Kenma and reaching out to touch his leaking cock.

Kenma gasps and opens his eyes, he stopped fucking himself, pulls his fist out and just stared at the two boys in his room.

"Fuck baby, you gotta warn me." Kuroo groans as he palms his already fully erected cock.

"I want to fuck him!" Bokuto says and looks to Kuroo gor permission to fuck his boyfriend. 

Kuroo didn't want to share his kitten with anyone.

"Tell you what, we can both fuck him. Yeah?"

"Hell yeah."

Kuroo walked over and grabbed Kenma, pulling him up onto his knees. Bokuto goes behind the small boy and grinds his clothed erection against Kenma's perky ass.

Kenma mewls as he pulls down Kuroo's pants and grabs Kuroo's big cock and puts it to his mouth.

Bokuto pulls down his pants and boxers and immediately line his girth up to Kenma's hole, teasing the small boy.

Kenma pushes back, forcing Bokuto's cock to burry deep in his ass.

"Fuck you're so fucking tight Kenma." Bokuto groans deeply, almost a growl.

He begins thrusing hard and fast into the blond haired boy.

Kuroo grips Kenma's hair and pushes his head down so he's taking all of his captain's cock.

He moans as he gets his throat and ass fucked into a deep abyss.

Kuroo pulls his saliva skicked cock out and goes behind Kenma, where Bokuto is.

Bokuto moves over a little while still thrusting into his tight asshole.

Kuroo aims his cock for Kenma's hole. He thrust in, joining Bokuto's cock and fucking into Kenma.

He was being double penetrated and he loved it.

"AHH FUCK YES!" Kenma screans lewdly as he feels two 9 inch cocks abuse his ass 

"Mhmm fuck you both feel fucking amazing." Bokuto groans as his cock slides against Kuroo's while their cocks are being trapped in the pale boys ass.

"F-fuck me harder please Bokuto!-san I've n-never felt your c-cock in my ass before!" he moans and wiggles his ass.

"Ah! Kenma you're so fucking tight even though you're being stretched with two cocks!" Kuroo moans and bites Kenma's neck.

The two 9 inch cocks fucked into his prostate at the speed of light. The other boys cocks are rubbing against eachother created mote friction and made the heat pooling in their stomachs increase.

"I-I'm s-so close! Please let me cum captains!"

The two boys groan at the name they've been given and speed up their thrusts.

"CAPTAINS!" Kenma screams at the top of his lungs as he comes untouched with both cocks still fucking him through his orgasm. 

Bokuto came first and then Kuroo. Neither pull out of Kenma as they orgasm, still thrusting.

After all three boys came down from their high, the captain's pulled out and watched as cum flowed out of the youngers asshole and dripped down to his thighs.

"That was amazing!" Bokuto exclaims as they all lay down in Kenma's bed, cuddling.

The small blond had already fallen asleep and the two captain's discussed how they'd explain to their teams why they'd all be late in the morning and why Kenma was limping harshly.


	6. Kuroken {pt1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't take it out. Or else you'll get punished."

Today was the day Kenma and Kuroo would hang out with some friends from Karasuno and Fukurodani.

Suga, Daichi, Akaashi, and Bokuto would be joing the two bestfriends at a cafe.

\---

Kuroo walks into Kenma's room as the blond start getting dressed. Kuroo had on black skinny jeans and a red flannel. Kenma was wearing a white shirt said 'Kitten Boy' in black cursive letters.

Kuroo went up behind the younger boy and groped his ass. All Kenma had in was a shirt and boxer briefs. He kneaded his perky bottom and groaned.

"I love the way you feel." the black headed boy bites Kenma's earlobe.

He pushed the boy down onto the bed. His stomach lying down and his back facing the cieling. Kenma gasps.

The taller boy suddenly rips open the youngers underwear. He leaned down and started to bite the youngers cheeks.

"Ah Kuro!" Kenma groans as be feels Kuroo's hand come down to rub and squeeze his ass. Kuroo walked towards the drawers on the side of the bed, rummaging through it to find something. Kenma's eyes follwed Kuroo's body structure. Kuroo was muscular, his shirt gripped his abs pleasantly. His prefect round sculpted ass that was surprisingly hard and firm compared to his own which was soft and squishy. His messy black hair covered one of his eyes, the rest was spikey. Oh how he wanted to run his fingers through Kuroo's hair. Oh how he wanted to feel the older dominate him and force him to keep his eyes open while he was slammed into roughly.

Kuroo turned around and showed Kenma what he was holding.

Lube, a remote, and a red bullet-like vibrator.

Kenma blushed when he saw it, he knew what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for like 2,000 years but here's the first part of Kuroken! Second half will be up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing smut


End file.
